A Sirius Affair
by bored-now0809
Summary: An arranged marriage for Sirius Black? Thanks to a binding marriage contract put into affect by his parents Sirius not only has Death Eaters to worry about, but now he has HER as well. Now Completed
1. Prolouge

AN: Standard disclaimer...I own nothing...well except my OC.

So here's to procrastinating for finals! Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing my other stories...It helped me get inspired to put the time in this week to start typing this one up.

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

A Sirius Affair

Prologue

Two witches and two wizards sat in a gloomy looking room with an official looking document on the grandiose mahogany table before them.

"It's settled then." A dignified looking wizard said shaking the hand of his counterpart.

"Yes." The other wizard replied brushing his dark hair out of his eyes in a haughty manner. "It's settled. The baby in one of the witch's arms began to fuss and she jiggled it a bit. It settled down quickly.

"She's well behaved." The other witch remarked blandly.

"Yes." The other woman said without looking up. She smoothed the blanket around the baby. "She hardly ever cries."

"Probably due to her excellent breeding." The man with the haughty eyes said.

"Yes. And this match will ensure the next generation of purebloods, Mr. Black." The other man said with a cruel grin. He looked at his wife who quickly lowered her gaze back to the baby girl she cradled. The girl looked back at her and grinned completely unaware of what was happening around her.

"Very luck indeed." Mrs. Black said sharply. She had heard rumors that the other witch had once dated a Muggleborn. Her parents had quickly married her off to an old pureblood wizarding family. In a different country…even though she had only been sixteen.

"Well. Mr. Pella, Mrs. Pella. We'll contact you as soon as the children are old enough for the ceremony." Mr. Black said and all four rose from their seats. No need to dawdle now that the business had been taken care of.

"Excellent." Mr. Pella replied, but before he could move to exit the room two young boys ran in.

"Sirius! Regulus!" Mrs. Black said sharply. Both boys skidded to a halt.

"Sirius took my broom!" Regulus blurted out nervously as all four adults looked at them stonily. Sirius glared at his brother and ignored his mother who was glaring at him. Mrs. Black opened her mouth but before she could say anything Mr. Black intervened.

"Sirius, Regulus. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Pella."

"Hello." Both boys mumbled.

"This is Giana." Mrs. Black said and jerked Sirius towards the baby. Mrs. Pella looked a bit startled. Sirius looked between the three females defiantly. "She's already shown magical ability." Mrs. Black said and Sirius glared at her.

"So?" He said but before a fight could break out Mrs. Pella knelt down to his level.

"She floated her favorite toy from where her father had hid it." She said and Sirius peered at the baby curiously.

"Really?" He asked and looked up at her then back down at the baby, whose hand reached out to him. He looked up at Mrs. Pella in surprise. "Her hands are little." He told her matter-of-factly. She smiled at him.

"I suppose they are." Mrs. Pella replied and Sirius smiled at her but soon lost interest as the adults began to talk amongst themselves again. He snuck out of the room.

"He seems a little rough around the edges." Mr. Pella commented frowning.

"His time in Slytherin House at Hogwarts will put an end to that." Mr. Black said with a careless wave of his hand.

"Indeed." Mr. Pella returned tilting his head. "Well, we'd better head back to the ministry so that we can catch the portkey back to our villa."

"Very well." Mr. Black said and the Pella family left to begin their journey home. Mr. Black turned to his wife. "See that the boy learns to behave like a proper pureblood." He said coldly and left the room. Mrs. Black looked around the empty with a bitter frown on her face before making her way towards the fireplace the floo powder. She would go to Diagon Alley for her daily shopping trip. She grimaced as she thought of her husband. She knew her duties as a pureblood wife and she would make sure the boys had proper wizarding pride- if she had to beat it into them or not.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOooo

AN: PLease review! When I get reviews it gives me incentive to keep updating! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Dum Dum De Dum

AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! I was inspired to put up the first chapter as a thank-you.

As to the concerns about rating...I actually was debating about whether to make this an M or a T and decided on T because I don't get really explicit. I don't think anyways. But if you think I should up the rating then just let me know and I will adjust.

As for the rest of the questions...alll will be explained in time...

Chapter 1: Dum Dum De Dum

September 30, 1979

"Sirius!" James called flinging open the door to Sirius' apartment. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. There were empty firewhiskey bottles everywhere and the place had a distinctive smell. "Padfoot! Where are you mate?"

"Prongs?" Sirius muttered and slowly stood up from behind the couch. He had bloodshot eyes and looked pretty disheveled. He blinked and managed to focus on his friend. "Dumbledore told you then." He said with a sigh and collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah. I came over straight away." James replied and sat next to Sirius on the couch. "So you're really gonna do it?"

"Of course." Sirius said scratching his head and yawning. "Dumbledore said that there's no way around the contract. He looked at it and it's a genuine betrothal contract." They both sat in silence for a moment.

"So what does this mean? Are you going to have to beg your mother's forgiveness? Say that you've seen the error in your mudblood loving ways?" James asked sarcastically. Sirius snorted.

"No." He didn't say anything else and James turned to face him on the couch. Sirius sighed. "She had been trying to get it transferred to Regulus but it was taking a while since my father was the one who enacted the contract and he's dead. And now Regulus…" Sirius trailed off and James patted his friend's arm. Even though Sirius and Regulus hadn't talked to each other in years, he had still been Sirius' little brother. "Anyway, she said that she wanted to ensure I wouldn't marry someone 'undesirable' so she's putting aside her total hatred of me." He said bitterly.

"And you're sure that there's no way out of it?" James asked hesitantly.

"Nope. I either marry this bird or I die." Sirius gave a bitter chuckle. "Seeing how happy it made my mother that I marry this girl, then I'd really almost rather die..."

"Sirius..." James said in a warning voice. In these dark times no one joked about death like that anymore.

"Sorry Prongs."

"Well at least that explains all the firewhiskey bottles in here. It smells like the Hogshead!" James chortled. Sirius grinned.

"Maybe Lily could come by and help me clean it up?" He asked and James snorted.

"Sure. I'll ask her when I get home." They sat in silence for a moment. "I just can't believe you're getting married!" James broke out.

"Me neither. Me neither."

OOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

October 14, 1979

Mr. Pella looked around the Ministry of Magic atrium with a slight frown. He and his wife and daughter had just used a portkey to travel from their home in Italy to England. Two weeks ago he had received an owl from Mrs. Black saying that the contract would be honored on October 14. He had approved.

"This way." He said impatiently to the two witches behind him. They followed silently behind him as he moved to where they could approach. They were spending a few days at the Black manor after the wedding. Soon they reached the street. "Quickly."

"Maybe we should…" Mrs. Pella began.

"Not now." Mr. Pella said sharply and she immediately went quiet. He looked around anxiously and with a loud crack all three disapparated.

"Ah. There you are." Mrs. Black said as they entered the house. "Sirius will be here in a moment and then we can begin." She said gesturing to the ancient wizard who would preside over the ceremony.

"The wedding's today?" Mrs. Pella asked surprised.

"Of course it is." Her husband said in an impatient voice. "Take Gianna upstairs to get ready." He said and Gia began to move towards the stairs.

"I set up a room. Third door on the left." Mrs. Black supplied, her cold eyes following the other two witches. "She seems very submissive." She commented with a raised brow.

"I can properly train my children to do what I want them to." Mr. Pella returned coolly.

"Yes." Mrs. Black said shortly and they were spared any more conversation by Sirius bounding through the house until he found his mother and Mr. Pella in the drawing room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a bit of a smirk.

"No problem." Mrs. Black said through clenched teeth.

"Ahh. The groom is here." An old wizard said and gestured Sirius towards him and the front of the room. He nodded to Mr. Pella in greeting and Mr. Pella gave a cool nod in return while he did own appraisal of Sirius.

"So let's get this over with." Sirius said.

"Sirius…" Mrs. Black said her wand twitching in her hand.

"No. The boy's right." Mr. Pella replied and went to the foot of the stairs and called the rest of his family down. "Let's begin." He said and Sirius turned and got the first glimpse of his wife he'd had since she was a baby.

Sirius felt his breath leave him as he watched her walking towards him at a sedate pace. She was wearing white dress robes that clung to her curvy form. Her eyes were deep brown and her hair was long and dark, but had natural reddish highlights. She had a nice rack too. Sirius had to admit to himself that if he'd seen her in a bar he would've approached her. The only thing that really bothered him about her appearance was t he bland expression on her face. He attributed that to her "superior" pureblood attitude.

"You may now kiss the bride." The wizard said and Sirius jerked to attention. He wondered how he'd managed to get through the whole ceremony and the magical binding but just shrugged and pulled her close to kiss her. She began to respond and eventually he pulled away and gave her a roguish grin. Only to be disappointed by the bland expression still in her eyes. He pushed the thought away.

"I have those papers for you to sign." Mrs. Black said to Sirius. Sirius felt a chill go down his spine as he followed her into the study. He couldn't wait until he got out of this house. He promised himself that this would be the last time he was even at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Andrea, go upstairs." Mr. Pella said to his wife who was hugging their daughter goodbye. She looked about to protest but quickly went upstairs at the look in her husband's eyes. Sirius frowned at that but followed after his mother. He had to get that paper signed and then he could leave this house for good.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

"Well this is it." Sirius said leading Gianna into his flat. She followed silently, as she had been doing since they'd left his Mother's house. He frowned at her and closed the door and then sighed at the mess. Firewhiskey bottles everywhere. "Sorry about the mess. I thought that my best mate's wife was going to come by and tidy up a bit, but she must've forgotten."

She was still totally silent and seeing her standing there not really taking in anything was starting to get old for him. Sirius fidgeted.

"What do you wanna do?" He blurted out when the silence got to be too much to him. And then to his immense surprise- and pleasure- she walked up to him and kissed him. "Gianna." He said and pulled her close.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I expected." He though to himself.

But then for the rest of the night he didn't think.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooooOOO

Hope that you liked it. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2 Surprise

AN: Well I hope that this explains your questions ;) Thanks for reading and for all the feedback.

Chapter 2: Surprise

October 15, 1979

Sirius yawned and rolled over in bed, throwing an arm around the woman next to him. He looked over at her and smiled. He couldn't believe he was actually married. Last night had been great though. From her forwardness, he was sort of surprised that she was a virgin. But it was a pleasant surprise.

He studied her thoughtfully as she slept. Her hair was mussed up and she had a slight smile on her face. He stroked her arm hoping to wake her up so they could pick up from where they left off from last night. He felt some metal and looked over to see what it was and it was a bracelet. He took it off and placed it on the nightstand. Her eyes blinked and slowly she began to wake-up.

"Morning." Sirius said and gave her a quick kiss. "You sure sleep deep. But then after last night…" He trailed off with a grin, but his grin began to fade at the look of horror on her face. "What?"

"Ahhh!" She screamed and pushed him hard. Sirius fell out of bed surprised by her scream of terror. "No! No! That bastard!" She yelled and began to cry. Sirius pulled on a pair of boxers as she sobbed. He went over and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. He felt horrible when she flinched and quickly withdrew his hand.

"What's wrong?" Sirius ventured after a moment of listening to her cry.

"Did you know?" She rasped.

"Know what?"

"That my father put me under the Imperious curse yesterday." She said in a dead voice and looked up to glare at him. Sirius' mouth dropped open and was saved having to reply as the door opened.

"Oh damn. I got the date wrong didn't I?" Lily said embarrassed. "I'll just-" She paused taking in the full scene, including Gianna's tearstained face. "What did you do?" She hissed at Sirius.

"Nothing!" He said defensively.

"Oh god! You have a girlfriend!" Gianna moaned and Lily laughed.

"Oh no. I'm his best mate's wife." She looked between the two of them curiously. "I'll just go…"

"No. You stay. I have to talk to James." Sirius said and got up grabbing a robe off the ground.

"Ok." Lily said surprised.

"Talk to her will you?" Sirius asked tersely and shot out of the room before either woman could say another word. He felt awful. For the first time since he'd told Snape about the willow he was appalled with himself. To him it had been a great night, even if she had been unemotional. To her it had been rape. He couldn't stand to be in that room another minute.

"Ok." Lily said as Sirius barged out of the room. "Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. She knew that the girl was five years younger than them and didn't know anyone in England. And she was obviously upset.

"My father put me under the Imperious Curse yesterday and then last night…" She said in a hollow voice unable to finish. But Lily knew what she meant.

"That's- Sirius would never!" Lily exclaimed and Gia began to cry again. Lily took a deep breath and began again. "Gianna-"

"Gia."

"Gia then. Sirius definitely wouldn't have done _that_ if he had known." Lily said seriously. Gia sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've known him since we were eleven years old and he may be a total prat in some ways, but he'd never do that to anyone."

"He did seem surprised when I asked him." Gia conceded. Lily carefully put her hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast?" Lily suggested tentatively.

"That sounds good. Thanks." Gia said and gave Lily a watery smile.

"No problem. I'm sure it was awful when you woke up this morning…but…if you could try to talk to Sirius. I'm sure…" She trailed off and shrugged. "I know you don't really know each other but he'd want you to be happy here." Gia nodded.

"I'll try." She said and Lily left the room to get started on breakfast leaving Gia with her thoughts. "He didn't know." She said firmly to herself remembering how upset Sirius had been when she'd flinched away from him.

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoo

"Prongs! I need to talk to you!" Sirius yelled barging into James and Lily's house. "Prongs!"

"Padfoot! Getting cold feet?" James joked but stopped short at the look in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong? Is Lily…" James swallowed unable to finish that thought.

"She's fine." Sirius said quickly. "You two just got the date wrong. I got married yesterday."

"Well congratulations Padfoot!" James opened his mouth to say more but Sirius stopped him.

"Before you go congratulating me I have something to tell you…" He quickly filled James in on everything.

"That's bad." James said after his friend had finished.

"I know." Sirius said miserably.

"Well the only thing to do is to go back and apologize." James said firmly.

"I know but it's just…I'm such a prat. I only thought about me and how this wedding would wreck my happy bachelor days. I never ever thought of what it would mean to her." Sirius admitted. "I just assumed she'd be thrilled to marry me." He muttered under his breath.

"Look Padfoot. Neither of you expected this to be some grand love affair. But now you're married- even if both of you didn't go into it exactly willingly. You know that wizard marriages are unbreakable."

"I know."

"If you really feel bad about what happened- and I know you do- try to do something to make it up to her." James said earnestly.

"She probably doesn't even want to look at me." Sirius muttered totally unused to this type of situation.

"Just try to be understanding. And listen to her." James insisted.

"I guess." Sirius muttered. "I'll give Lily some time to work her magic and then head back home." He said after a moment of silence.

"Good idea mate." James agreed with a grin and they began to discuss the upcoming Quiddich world cup.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

When Sirius went back to his apartment later that day he was surprised to see Giana and Lily chatting like old friends on the sofa. He'd been nervous about how Giana would take to Lily, what with Lily being muggleborn and all the pureblood nonsense drilled into Giana's head from birth.

"There he is!" Lily said getting up. She gave Sirius a kiss on the check and a smile. "I'll see you soon Gia! Floo me anytime."

"Thanks Lils." Gia said with a smile and Lily left the flat with a wink at Sirius and a wave to Gia. Sirius smiled himself. The bland look was gone and her eyes were alight with emotion. He had to admit to liking her better this way.

"Gia? Lils?" He teased lightly and she gave a slight smile.

"She's very easy to talk to." Gia said averting her gaze from him.

"Yeah." Sirius said and sat by her on the couch. He frowned as she tensed up. "Look I wanted to apologize. I feel awful."

"You didn't know." She said in a slightly subdues voice.

"True. But-" He took a deep breath. "I wanted to make it up to you." She looked at him in a panic and he turned bright red. "No. No. That came out wrong. I just- here.' He said and thrust a sloppily wrapped package at her. She looked a bit apprehensive but slowly opened it.

"It's beautiful." Gia said pulling out a delicate silver necklace.

"It's better than that." Sirius said with a grin. "It's enchanted so the wearer can't be put under the Imperious." She looked at him surprised.

"But that's a really complicated spell! You need three powerful wizards and the necklace has to be the purest silver…" She looked curious. "And besides, won't you want to- as my husband- put me under the Imperious?" Sirius looked shocked.

"Of course not!" He jumped up and began to pace, disgusted at the thought. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well my father did. To my mother. I just thought…" She trailed off with a shrug. Sirius took a breath to calm himself and sat back down beside her.

"Well your father's a bastard. But I think we both already knew that." She nodded not quite looking at him. He took the necklace suddenly and put it on her pleased that she didn't flinch. "There. I like it much better looking into your eyes and seeing some emotion there. Now they'll never be as passive as yesterday." He grinned at her.

"Thanks." Gia said blushing. She reached up to touch the necklace and turned to look at him. "This means a lot to me." Sirius merely shrugged.

"So why didn't you want to come here and get married?" He burst out suddenly. Then frowned a bit when he realized how he sounded. "I thought most pureblood witches were just itching to get hitched." He joked. Gia rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"I had wanted to graduate from school. I was going to go into my last year and had wanted to be a Healer. I knew it wouldn't last forever. That one day I would have to come here and be a proper wife…" She stopped talking and her face darkened. "My father forbade it. He was very pleased I wouldn't be finishing my schooling."

"Well." Sirius said rubbing his hands together. "Now I'm in charge-" she shot him a look and he grinned. "And if you want to be a Healer, then you'll be a Healer."

"Oh, but Sirius, I haven't taken my exams. And-"

"I'll pull some strings. You can take them at Hogwarts in the spring."

"Really?" She asked after a moment.

"Really." He said and was surprised when she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I never thought that getting married would make me this happy." Gia exclaimed.

"Hey now." Sirius said stroking her back while they hugged. He rested his cheek on her soft hair and then abruptly pulled away when he realized what he was doing. "Er- I- uh. I set up a room for you. So you can have your privacy and all." She pulled away from him and some of the closeness they had just shared disappeared.

"Thanks. I think I'll head to bed."

"Yeah. Uh- see you in the morning."

"Good night." Gia said formally and went to the other bedroom.

"Night." Sirius said to the closed door before heading to his own room in a very different mood than he was when he woken up that morning.

AN: Review please!


	4. Chapter 3 Family and Friends

AN: Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! Hopefully this next chapter will answer some more of your questions. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Family and Friends

May 1980

Lily and Gia sat in the Potter kitchen. Lily was helping Gia study for the NEWTs that were fast approaching. At first Gia only went over once a week, but soon she and Lily became good friends and as Lily's pregnancy had progressed, Gia was able to help her around the house and keep her company when James was at work. Lily worked in the experimental Potions department at St. Mungo's and was forced to take a prolonged maternity leave as they didn't know how some of the chemicals would react with her being pregnant.

"That's great Gia! I can't believe you learned that spell so fast!" Lily said with a happy smile as Gia successfully transfigured a plate into a kitten.

"I've always liked transfiguration." Gia said with a shrug and a bit of a blush.

"Sirius too." Lily said hesitantly. They had never really broached the topic of her marriage to Sirius. Lily only knew that Gia had her own room and was grateful that Sirius had been so receptive to her plan of becoming a healer.

"Oh?" Gia responded with a bit of interest in her voice.

"Yes. You know-" Lily paused before getting up and walking to the fridge. "You should really ask him for help with transfiguration. I mean, I'm ok with it but Sirius did great in that class. And you're way past any help I can give you."

"Lily-"

"I mean of course we could still work on Charms, Herbology, and the rest…" Lily added quickly.

"Lily." Gia interrupted with a smile. Lily turned back with a blush a bit hesitantly. "I know that you probably have this truly romantic idea that Sirius and I should fall in love and be happy. But that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Lily said with a pout. Gia gave a wry smile.

"Well, I never really expected it in the first place and besides, I think he has a girlfriend." Lily started a bit at the calm tone in which Gia delivered this news.

"But-but doesn't that upset you?" She asked after a brief pause.

"No. Not really." Gia admitted tracing a pattern on the tablecloth with her finger and not really meeting Lily's eyes. "I mean we may be married but I know that it's only because of that stupid contract. I mean get married or die. What kind of psycho thought that up? Oh yeah. My father." She said added somewhat bitterly.

"But how do you know he's got a girlfriend?" Lily added wanting to change the subject from Gia's parents. Gia despised her father and while she loved her mother, she was disappointed in her too, since her mother would never stand up for herself.

"Well he's out almost every night and if her were coming over here, he always asks if I want to come too." Gia looked down at the book while Lily stared at her with her mouth opening and closing. Then a look of realization came over her, which she quickly hid.

"What if it's not a girlfriend?" Lily asked trying to keep her tone even. Gia looked up from her book.

"What else could it be?" She asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he has a girlfriend." Lily said slowly but with absolute certainty. Gia looked up at her, surprised by Lily's tone.

"Are you sure?" Gia asked quietly.

"I'm sure." Lily said with finality. She was absolutely certain that Sirius was doing work for the Order. She just wished that he would tell Gia about it.

"Oh." She said quickly and a small smile appeared on her lips. Lily held back a smirk of her own. Apparently, Gia wasn't completely immune to Sirius's charms as she liked to believe.

"He's a good guy you know." Lily said finally. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe a little bit of a prat at times, but deep down, he's got a good heart."

"I know that." Gia replied and absently stroked the necklace she always wore that Sirius had given her after their wedding night fiasco. When Gia didn't elaborate, Lily tactfully changed the subject.

"Well let's get back to work. Why don't we start on Herbology. And you can ask Sirius about transfiguration." Lily said and pulled a book out of the pile on the table.

"Yeah, ok." Gia said happy to move away from that subject. Meanwhile, Lily made a mental note to talk to James about that.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOO

Sirius watched Gia bustling around their flat getting things together for his mother's arrival. He frowned at the thought of that old hag coming over but he hadn't really been able to think of a reason- besides his undying hatred of her- to prevent the visit. And his wife had accepted it before he could refuse.

His wife. He still found it somewhat surprising that he was married. He thought back to the conversation he had had with James about her. Apparently, James and Lily had grown quite fond of her over the past few months. Sirius had to admit, he was fond of her too.

She was surprisingly kind for someone who had been raised by such a heartless father and browbeaten mother. She was shy but still friendly and if her fast friendship with Lily was anything to go by, she was no pureblood obsessed psycho. And gorgeous. He would often find himself staring at her lustfully, remembering their one and only night together and practically panting for a repeat. He was always disgusted with himself after that.

But the thing that really struck him about her, was the way she was so grateful and happy for any kindness he showed her. It was like it was totally unexpected. He was partially glad to have made her so happy, but sad at the same time that her father had obviously made her incredibly miserable at home. Her father, his mother. That was what really scared him. That she might be able to understand and love him in a way that no one ever had before. There was a knock on the door that broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'll get it." He said to Gia. She was just finishing up lunch, cooking it the muggle way. One day he had admitted to liking food cooked the muggle way better than the wizard way. He had been pleasantly surprised when a month later Gia had made him a muggle dinner after having taken lessons from Lily. "Hello mother." Sirius greeted opening the door and gesturing her inside. He repressed a shudder and kissed her proffered cheek.

"Well. This is…cozy." Mrs. Black said sniffing distastefully at the tidy apartment. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the television appalled.

"Oh! That's a telly-whasit!" Gia said excitedly coming in to join them. She had just finished putting the food out.

"A what?" Mrs. Black asked coldly and Gia hesitated. She knew that tone well enough.

"A television." Sirius said seeing Gia's unsure look.

"Is that a _muggle_ device?" Mrs. Black said curling her lip in distaste.

"Yes." Gia said gaining confidence as Sirius put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sirius got it for me to entertain me while he's at work. There're these people in it who do the silliest things-"

"I have no interest in muggle devices." Mrs. Black said cutting her off. Gia looked a bit surprised and looked at Sirius a bit uncertainly. He squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Well, I think lunch is ready?" He asked.

"Oh. Yes." Gia smiled a bit hesitantly and Mrs. Black strode imperiously to the table. The other two exchanged a glance before following.

Lunch was a quietly formal affair. Gia attempted conversation, asking Mrs. Black about a portrait she was commissioning, but replied were brief. She looked Sirius to Sirius for guidance but he avoided her gaze and kept his eyes on his plate. Soon, they were finished eating.

"Well. There is a reason I've come." Mrs. Black said briskly as she put her fork down on her plate.

"Oh?" Sirius asked having expected something. She hadn't tried to contact him since the wedding-until this lunch- and he had been wondering why she would now.

"Your cousin Narcissa just had her baby." Mrs. Black said. Gia went to offer her congratulations but was cut off by a wave of the older woman's arm. "Yes, yes. And I wanted to ask when you thought you two would be pregnant." She ignored Gia's blush and Sirius's incredulous look. "If you had a girl, she would be perfect to marry Narcissa's son Draco. And of course, you must have a son at sometime."

"I-uh. I don't think we are quite ready for that." Gia ventured to say while Sirius merely sat at the table with his mouth open gaping at his mother's audacity.

"Well" Mrs. Black's face twisted in disgust. "I suppose that's because of this silly notion of yours to become an apothecary of some such nonsense."

"A healer." Gia said quietly her eyes looking down at her plate. Sirius snapped to attention at her tone. This was obviously an old argument for her.

"Yes, well." Mrs. Black sniffed distastefully. "A woman of you station shouldn't work-"

"She wants to be a Healer. She'll be a Healer." Sirius broke in before mother could continue on. Mrs. Black looked at him in disgust.

"Well, maybe if you moved to a proper residence, the girl wouldn't feel like she had to work." Mrs. Black said her voice beginning to rise.

"Where would that be exactly?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Grimmauld place of course." She said impatiently. Sirius gave a bitter laugh.

"Did you forget that I ran away from there when I was 16? Or that you blasted me off the family tree?" Sirius asked in a cold voice. "We'll never live in that _house_."

"I thought that your marriage meant you were willing to put that all behind you. That you would accept your proper place in society. With your brother gone-"

"Nothing about me has changed!" Sirius burst out. "I still believe the same things I did before! And what's more, she doesn't believe the garbage that you're spouting either!"

"You'll never be proper purebloods! Living in this muggle place and associating with mudbloods! It's a mockery to even have her sit her NEWTs!"

"Get out!" Sirius roared. "Don't you dare make her feel bad about wanting something benevolent like being a Healer!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Oh, I dare!" He returned. "Now get out!" Mrs. Black looked enraged.

"I thought that you had come back to take your proper place in society. Clearly I was mistaken."

"Clearly." Sirius sneered back at her.

"Blood traitors! Both of you are dirty blood traitors! Shame of my flesh!" She yelled practically hysterical before leaving the flat in a fury. Sirius slammed the door after her and cursed a few times, kicking the closed door to vent some of his anger. He went into the other room to where Gia still sat in shock.

"Thank-you for defending me." She said quietly without looking up. He sighed and sat next to her at the table.

"Don't listen to that old cow." He said after a moment and eventually reached out his hand and covered one of hers.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was stupid. But you're so kind and I just didn't expect her…" Gia trailed off.

"Like you father?" Sirius asked quietly. She nodded in response still looking down, but he still saw the tears in her eyes.

"Gia." Sirius sighed and got up tugging her with him and quickly enveloping her into a hug. "Look, you don't have to worry about her anymore." He tentatively kissed the top of her head. "Are you happy here with me?" She nodded and he felt relief sweep over him. "Then don't let her bother you."

"Ok." She said and pulled away slightly to look at him. "You know, you're a really good husband." She said shyly. He looked at her for a moment in surprise and before anything else could be said he kissed her.

"Sorry." Sirius said pulling back slightly shocked with himself. He was even more surprised when Gia leaned up and kissed him again tentatively. He quickly moved to deepen the kiss, cursing himself but unable to stop. "Stay with me tonight." He practically begged. She nodded looking serious. Sirius grinned at her and picked her up and carried her to his room. They laughed a bit and as Sirius went to undo her robes, Gia went to unclasp her necklace. He stopped her.

"I want to make sure...I know that it's…" He trailed off unable to finish. Gia stopped trying to undo the clasp and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's ok. I'm really here." She said in a low voice. He gave her a slightly embarrassed smile, but soon all awkwardness between them was gone.

OOOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOO

The next morning Sirius awoke with a start. He looked down to see Gia still asleep in his arms, although her eyes were fluttering a way that he knew meant she was going to wake up soon. For some reason he felt inexplicably nervous. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Morning." Gia said looking up at Sirius groggily.

"Morning." He responded and she frowned slightly. Sirius for once couldn't think of anything to say. "Er-"

"Breakfast?" Gia blurted out, searching for some sort of familiarity. Sirius breathed out the breath he'd been holding slowly.

"Sure." And they quickly separated from each other. Gia went to her room to get dressed and Sirius did the same in his own room. When Sirius emerged from the bathroom, he paused for a moment watching her frying an egg for him and getting some bacon from the fridge. He was suddenly struck by a low fluttery feeling in his stomach. Then he panicked. He didn't- he couldn't…

"I've got to go to see James." Sirius said abruptly. Gia jumped a bit surprised at his appearance and disappointed at his words.

"Oh." She said looking down at the table to try to hide her disappointment. "Ok." When she looked up the next moment, Sirius was already gone.

"Prongs! Open up! Prongs!" Sirius said pounding on James' door. After a bit a disheveled, sleepy James opened the door.

"Padfoot? What are you doing here?" James asked with a yawn. Sirius burst in the house as soon as the door was opened. "Come in." James said sarcastically. Sirius began to pace the living room.

"I don't know what to do." He said abruptly stopping and looking at James.

"About what?" James asked sinking to the couch, still not fully awake.

"Gia." Sirius said briskly and resumed pacing. James sat up and groaned.

"What happened?" He asked and Sirius stopped pacing and looked at James with a slight blush.

"We may have…er- slept together." Sirius admitted.

"And?" James asked suddenly feeling more awake.

"And what?"

"And what happened after?" James asked exasperated.

"Well, I came over here." Sirius said not quite meeting his best friend's eyes.

"You mean you just left?" James asked incredulously.

"I told her I was coming over here." He replied defensively.

"Why'd you leave though?" James asked and slumped back onto the couch not understanding how his friend's mind worked.

"I don't know." Sirius said and collapsed next to James on the couch. "I just- she was making breakfast and I had this fluttery feeling in my stomach watching her and…I can't explain it really. I just knew that I had to leave."

"You have feelings for her!" James exclaimed.

"I guess." Sirius muttered.

"No, no. Padfoot, do you care about her? I mean the same way that I do about Lily?" Sirius rubbed his face with his hands.

"I do." He said after a long pause. James thumped him on the shoulder.

"Then you have to go back there! Apologize to her! Tell her what you just told me!" Sirius looked at his friend and couldn't help but smile. James Potter had to be the only man in the world who was that open with his emotions. Sirius looked back at his hands.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" James asked trying to swallow his frustrations.

"I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way." He said not able to meet James' eyes after such an admission.

"Padfoot, if you don't go back there you'll ruin everything." James said sincerely.

"Yeah." Sirius replied still not moving from his spot.

"Be brave!" James said impatiently and Sirius gave a half smile.

"A true Gryffindor?" Sirius said standing up and James nodded. "Thanks mate." And with that Sirius left the Potter house for the apparition point so that he could apparate back to his flat.

When he got home, it was quiet. The breakfast dishes were haphazardly stacked in the sink and the carton of eggs was still sitting out on the counter. Sirius walked around the apartment for a bit unsure of where Gia could be. Then his eyes fell on her bedroom door. He knocked on it quietly.

"Yes?" She called and he cracked open the door sticking his head in the room. He saw her on the bed with a tearstained face. "Sirius." She said somewhat surprised and began to wipe at her eyes. He quickly strode over to the bed and ignoring the surprised look that she gave him, took her in his arms and wiped the tears from her face himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm a complete idiot. I should never have left." He said after they had sat staring at each other in silence for a moment.

"Why did you?" She asked breaking eye contact.

"Because, I- just…I don't know." He said and gave her a rueful look. She studied his face for a moment and Sirius hoped that whatever she was looking for she'd find. Eventually she gave him a small smile and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." Gia said and moved to get up but Sirius tightened his grip. "Sirius I have to get up if I'm going to get breakfast."

"No. I'll get breakfast." He grinned at her. "You just stay here and I'll bring it in to you." She looked a bit hesitant and he brushed back some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. "I really am sorry. I was a total prat. But please, Gia, let me make it up to you. At least a little bit." He held his breath and she nodded. The he grinned at her and kissed her quickly before bounding out of the room to make them breakfast. The food wasn't that good, but neither of them could remember having that much fun at breakfast that morning than they did sitting on the bed chatting with a tray of runny eggs between them.

OOOO

Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Harry Potter

AN: thanks for the reviews and the encouragement! I'm glad that you're liking my OC. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. The next one should be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday Harry Potter

July 31, 1980

"Oh God! It hurts!" Lily yelled with tears of pain in her eyes, clutching James' hand frantically. He winced in pain.

"Shh…Lily. Don't worry it'll be over soon." James said while surreptitiously trying to work his hand out of here death grip.

"I should've gone to the muggle hospital!" Lily whimpered causing the attending mediwizard to sniff in distaste. "They have drugs to dull the pain." She moaned.

"Here, this is for the pain." Gia said coming into the room with a potion in her hand. She had just started the Healer program at St. Mungo's at the beginning of July, and in a twist of fate had been assigned to the baby unit the week before.

"What is it?" Lily asked panting.

"A potion." Gia said opening the jar and the room was instantly filled with a sweet smell. Gia quickly began applying it and Lily immediately calmed down. "There." Gia said recapping the jar and putting the potion on the shelf where it was supposed to go.

"That's bloody brilliant." James said massaging his hand.

"Mrs. Black, we're ready to begin." The Healer said and gestured for Gia to step back and observe. She nodded and complied. Soon, Lily and James were holding a small bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"He's beautiful." Gia said smiling. The Mediwizard gave a smile and gestured to Gia that he'd give her a short break to visit with her friends. She gave a grateful smile. "I'll go get Sirius and the others." She told Lily and James and quickly walked to the waiting room where Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting anxiously for the news.

"Gia!" Sirius said leaping up when he saw her. "Well?"

"It's a boy!" She said with a smile and laughed when Sirius picked her up and twirled her around. "C'mon back. I can't stay long. I have to work." And the three men followed her back to the room where Lily and James were sitting with their new son. As they reached the door the four of them paused outside and watched as James stroked Lily's cheek affectionately and she smiled up at him tiredly. Sirius and Gia looked at each other before looking away slightly embarrassed. No one seemed to want to break up the serenely happy scene in the hospital room.

"Let's go." Peter whined and he burst into the room. Remus chuckled at Peter's antics and followed Peter offering congratulations to the new parents.

"They look so happy." Sirius said putting an arm around Gia.

"They are." Gia replied and leaned slightly into him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and Gia hesitantly put an arm around his waist. "Do you think we'll ever-

"Black. You're needed in delivery room four." A Healer interrupted. Gia sighed and Sirius released her but turned her towards him placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll talk at home, alright? I'll wait up for you." Sirius told her and she nodded. They exchanged a brief kiss. "I promise." She gave a bit of a smile.

"Now Mrs. Black. Mrs. Longbottom isn't going to wait around for you to say good-bye to your husband." The healer said impatiently before turning to leave. Gia rushed after her giving Sirius an apologetic look. When he turned he saw Remus smirking at him.

"Oh, sod off." Sirius said rolling his eyes and pushed into the room. "Congratulations Prongs! What're you gonna call him?"

"Harry James Potter." James said proudly as he leaned on the bed.

"He's perfect." Lily said in a sleepy voice. James stroked her hair and then gently pulled the baby out of her arms.

"You rest, Lils. You did great. I'll take care of the baby." She smiled at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"He looks just like you mate." Sirius said taking in the baby's already unruly mop of black hair.

"And look Prongs, he's got your mischievous look already." Remus said and the four Marauders laughed quietly so as not to wake Lily up. The spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and joking around, doting on the newborn Harry.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Gia came home tired. It had been a busy day at the nursery and she was anxious about the talk she and Sirius had planned. She opened the door to the flat and let out a gasp of surprise. There were candles everywhere and she heard a bustle from the kitchen.

"Sirius?" She called. She heard a crash followed immediately by the sound of Sirius cursing. Gia giggled and put her bag down, quickly going to the kitchen. What's all this?" She asked taking in the scene.

"Your dinner." Sirius said sheepishly gesturing to the burned and still smoking pot roast. Gia laughed at the sight and Sirius soon joined in. "Sorry. I just wanted to make it special for you."

"It's perfect." She said and walked to kiss his cheek. Sirius turned his head and captured her lips. He held onto her waist deepening the kiss. Her arms twined around his neck, holding him close.

"We should talk." He gasped breaking the kiss and taking a step back. Gia could only nod. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, Gia. I care about you more than I've ever cared about a woman."

"I care about you too." She murmured and he stepped closer, rubbing her arms lightly.

"I just, I don't know if we'll ever have what James and Lily have." He looked at her apprehensively. She gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I understand." She said and went to move away. He held her in place.

"Don't just- I mean. Dammit. This is coming out all wrong."

"You just wanna be friends?" She asked uncertain.

"Well, I do. But not _just_ friends. I mean. Look. I care about you as more than a friend but I just don't know if I can ever give you what James gives Lily. I don't think I can." Sirius said releasing her and turning away. The room sank into a tense silence before Gia reached out and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius. You've already given me so much." Gia admitted and he turned around, her hand trailing on his shoulder as he went. "I, er- I love being here. With you." She said and blushed a bit.

"Really? Even after-" His eyes traveled to her necklace. "Everything?"

"I- look. Not that counting that first time, I really erm-" She coughed a bit and blushed bright red. "I enjoy that." Gia said quietly.

"Really?" Sirius asked somewhat surprised and a shadow of his cocky grin returned to his face.

"Couldn't you tell?" She asked sarcastically and he gave her the full fledged cocky grin.

"I thought maybe you were just being nice."

"I'm not that nice." She said and he chuckled and pulled her slowly towards him.

"I like it to." He said in a low voice his grey eyes darkening as he stared into his wife's eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, then pulled away slightly to study her upturned face. "I just wanted you to know that…well…there hasn't been anyone else."

"What?" Gia asked blinking her eyes.

"Since we got married. There's only been you."  
"Really?"

"Yeah." Sirius said and was a bit surprised as she began to kiss him passionately. The surprise soon turned to pleasure as they stumbled their way towards Sirius' room; which both of them had begun to think of as their room.


	6. Chapter 5 Happy Holidays?

AN: So thanks for the reviews! And to answer your question Sirius doesn't think that he can be a good husband because of his upbringing. He doesn't think that he really knows how to act in a real relationship. So that's why he's got so many problems in this story...

Enjoy the next chapter and keep reviewing!

Chapter 5- Happy Holidays?

Christmas 1980

"Look at the camera, Harry!" Gia said as a baby Harry Potter played with wrapping paper on Christmas morning. She took a picture and then Lily picked up her baby.

"Are you being a good boy over here with your Auntie Gia?" Lily asked giggling the baby and Harry gurgled at her as Gia took another picture.

"He's been an angel." Gia said and absently put a hand on her stomach glancing over to where Sirius was standing by the fireplace talking with James, Remus, and Peter.

"Oh. My. God." Lily said and looked at Gia with wide eyes and an open mouth. The boys looked over at the pair of them.

"You two alright?" James asked looking over at the two women.

"We're fine!" Gia said quickly and Sirius looked over curiously. She blushed. "Just girl talk." The boys all pulled a face and returned to talking amongst themselves.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Lily asked in an undertone, giving Harry his favorite toy to play with in order to distract him.

"I am." Gia said relieved to have finally told someone.

"I take it Sirius doesn't know yet." Lily deduced by the way Gia kept looking nervously over towards the fireplace.

"I haven't told him." Gia confirmed. "I can't. He doesn't want this. He never even wanted me." She admitted in an undertone.

"That's nonsense. Maybe he wasn't thrilled about everything at first, but he really cares about you Gia. He'll be thrilled about the baby." Lily said earnestly and Harry took her momentary inattention to pull her hair. "Ow." Lily pulled her hair from Harry's grasp. "You see how he is with Harry. He'll be so excited to have a child with you." Gia shook her head stubbornly.

"Lily. I just know that there's something going on he's not telling me about. He's out late, not happy…I-"

"How far along are you?" Lily interrupted seeing that Gia was working herself up into a state.

"Three months."

"Look. You should tell him. He's busy with the Order and everything but when I got pregnant, James asked for Dumbledore to-"  
"What's the Order?" Gia asked before Lily could continue.

"Didn't Sirius…Don't you? I thought for sure he'd have told you-"

"No." Gia said and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away impatiently with the back of her hand. "I've got to go." She said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Gia, don't go. It's Christmas!" Lily protested.

"It's fine Lily." She gave a forced smile. "I'll come by and baby sit for you guys so that you can go to the party-"

"Gia. Don't-"

"See you." Gia said with one last fake smile and dashed for the door, needing to escape. She quickly grabbed the broom that she and Sirius had used to travel there and wrapping her cloak tightly around herself, sped towards home.

When Gia arrived home, she was cold. It had just started to snow a few minutes before she had gotten to their flat. The flight home had given her a chance to think, to wonder why she'd gotten so upset about Lily knowing something about Sirius that she didn't know. And Gia could only come to one conclusion…

She loved him.

She loved the life he had given her since she'd arrived in England, the friends that she'd made through him, and how he'd made her feel cared for and even valued. But tonight, somehow everything had suddenly felt like a lie. He didn't care about her how she had begun to care about him. He obviously just thought of her as someone who was pleasant to be around and convenient in the bedroom.

But even after realizing this, she still loved him.

OOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Sirius laughed at a story Remus was telling about one of his students at the school her was temporarily teaching at. Apparently the boy thought of himself as a prankster.

"But this lad is nowhere near as bad as you two." Remus said with a chuckle pointing between James and Sirius. "To think all those years of watching you two pull off elaborate pranks would thwart the next generation's plans." They all chuckled.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Peter asked as Sirius looked around the house distracted.

"Where'd Gia go?" Sirius asked seeing Lily playing with Harry by the tree but no sign of his wife.

"Maybe she went to the kitchen." James said with a shrug. Sirius frowned and went to the kitchen to check. The other three marauders exchanged glances.

"Is he still pretending he doesn't care about her?" Remus asked with more than a bit of impatience in his voice. James shrugged in response.

"Pretty unsuccessfully." James snorted as Sirius came back over.

"She's not there." He informed them a bit of a pout in his voice.

"Maybe Lily knows where she went." James said with a bit of a smile. Sirius didn't notice the looks his friends were exchanging and went over to where Lily was playing with Harry. "He's pretty bad about pretending he's not interested."

"Yep." Peter replied and they all watched as Sirius cursed and hurried from the house.

"Well. Happy Christmas mates." James said with a grin and met Lily's eyes across the room. They only hoped that this would end well for their friends.

OOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOO

Sirius had apparated home after realizing that Gia must've taken home their broom. Using his wand he unlocked the door and was surprised to see Gia sitting on the couch in the dark, the only light coming from the flickering television set as she watched an old Muggle Christmas movie.

"Gia?" Sirius called quietly and she turned to face him. He was a little surprised by the coldness in her eyes.

"Oh. I didn't expect you'd be home for a few more hours." She said in a distant tone. He hesitated but then moved to sit next to her frowning when she shifted away from him.

"Why'd you just leave without saying anything? If you'd wanted to go, I would've come with you back home." He said and was somewhat surprised at the bitter laugh that she gave.

"I can take care of myself." She said and Sirius rubbed his face somewhat nervously, feeling that he was on dangerous ground.

"I know that." He said after a moment of silence and moved to take her hand, but she stood up abruptly. He stood up too, beginning to feel his temper rise. "What's wrong with you today? Why won't you talk to me?" He demanded.

"You won't talk to me! That's the problem!" Gia exclaimed and he frowned at her.

"I'm trying to! Can't you see that!?" He roared. They looked at each other defiantly for a moment, both of them glaring at each other.

"What's the Order then Sirius?" Gia asked, the fight draining out of her. She was tired of playing games. Sirius blanched at her words.

"What're you talking about?" He asked and Gia merely shook her head.

"You don't trust me." She said flatly.

"Gia." Sirius said reaching for her again, but she stepped back.

"No. It's fine. I-I- was just mistaken. It's as much my fault as yours." She said in a defeated tone.

"Let me explain." Sirius started, but she shook her head.

"It's ok. You don't have to. I think I'll go to bed now." She replied and quickly went to her room. Sirius heard the door click shut and found himself wishing that she'd slammed it. There was just too much resignation in that almost inaudible click.

"Dimmitt." He muttered to himself and went back to James' house. He had to ask his best friend's opinion. And if that failed, he had to at least yell at Lily for letting it slip about the Order. Weren't they supposed to be a _secret_ organization?

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

When Sirius got back to Godric's Hollow, he was chilled from riding his motorcycle. But he's always found that riding it had calmed him down. He knocked on the door and soon James let him in. Lily was just coming down the stairs from putting Harry to bed.

"Padfoot. We had a feeling you'd be back." James said with a half smile.

"Yes. Even if it was just to yell at me about telling Gia about the Order." Lily said with a wry look and Sirius couldn't help but smile at her. There was just something about Lily Potter that made it impossible to stay mad at her.

"I should've told her ages ago." He muttered and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you?" James asked stretching out on the couch. Lily sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

"I don't know." Sirius admitted and sat in a chair looking at the Christmas tree lights blinking at them. Lily and James exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Sirius. Lily faked a yawn and stretched her arms.

"Well, I'm going to bed." She said giving James a quick kiss. She turned to Sirius. "You need to talk to her, Sirius. Soon. With the world like it is-" Lily trailed off with a shrug before going upstairs.

"She's right." Sirius said when Lily was out of earshot.

"Yeah." James said. "She usually is." He sent a smirk towards his best friend. "I'm just surprised you agreed so easily Padfoot." They both chuckled.

"Well. I've talked to her about it a little bit." Sirius admitted and James looked at him curiously. "After Harry was born."

"How do you feel?" James asked nonchalantly. Sirius gave him a cheeky grin.

"What are we, women now? Let's go drink a pint at the pub or something. Maybe play some Quiddich in the snow?" James laughed.

"Alright, alright! Let's get the brooms. You gonna stay here tonight or go back to your woman?"

"I'll stay here. I wanna make some plans and I don't want her to overhear." Sirius said and grabbed a couple of brooms from James' closet. "Let's play!" And they both played Quiddich into the night, as Lily watched them with a fond smile from her bedroom window.


	7. Chapter 6 Some Sirius News

AN: So thanks for all the encouragement and sorry for being late in my update. I was out of town...hopefully i will be able to update on a regular basis again ;) Also, just a little bit of a spoiler...this story is not going to be really long. So you won't get to see them at school together. Although I was toying with the idea of a sequel. but it's not written or even outlined yet so that would be awhile. depending on the responses i get for this one!

Chapter 6- Some Sirius News

December 31, 1980

Gia watched Sirius discreetly over the top of her book while he sat fiddling with a Muggle device. It was a hobby of his to assemble various pieces of muggle machinery ever since he'd put together his motorbike.

When Sirius had returned from the Potter's a few days ago they had had a brief talk about the Order and he'd admitted that he should have told her months ago about it. She had accepted his apology, but things had been a little distant since then. Watching him muttering at the radio transistors she smiled. It didn't seem like it, but she'd been here for over a year and even with the misunderstandings between them, she still felt happier here with Sirius than she ever did at home. Gia dropped her book in shock.

"Oh!" She gasped aloud and Sirius looked over at her concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that we've been married a year back in October! I missed our anniversary!" She exclaimed. He grinned.

"You're right. I guess we've both been so busy we missed the date. But, now that you mentioned it I had been meaning to tell you that I wanted to take you out tomorrow night." He grinned at her look of disbelief.

"What?"

"I planned it all out. I thought that it would be a nice way to start off the New Year." His smile was infectious and Gia soon found herself smiling back at him.

"Really? We've never gone out just the two of us before." Gia looked down and began to toy with the cuff of sleeve.

"Well, we're going to start." Sirius said, a faint rush of color coming to his cheeks. She smiled and picked her book off of the floor and placed it on the table before moving over to where he was sitting.

"Do you want some help putting together your rasiator?" She asked and Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's see…" and they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make the radio work, unsuccessfully.

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Gia looked around the restaurant nervously and Sirius squeezed her hand in reassurance. She looked up to see him grinning at her and she felt a smile to start to form on her face.

"It's so fancy." Gia whispered and Sirius chuckled. Last night when she'd babysat Harry while everyone else was at the Order meeting, she'd been wondering where she and Sirius would go out. She didn't think that they'd go to a wizard place and she didn't know what to expect at a muggle restaurant. But looking around she was enchanted by the ambiance.

"Lily actually recommended it." Sirius admitted. "She said that her parents used to come here all the time."

"It's lovely." Gia said and they were soon escorted to their table. They relaxed over dinner and began chatting about everything that they'd been doing recently. Gia had been moved from the maternity ward of St. Mungo's to the long spell damaged ward. Sirius frowned.

"That sounds like an awful place to go everyday." He bit his lip before he could say that he didn't want her to work in that ward. Gia nodded at his assessment.

"It is. I have to admit that I liked working in the nursery more." She replied earnestly and then quickly looked away blushing; remembering that she still had to tell Sirius about their own approaching baby. "But it's only one rotation. I'll be moved in another few months."

Sirius quickly changed the subject to the mysterious girl that Peter was seeing, much to Gia's relief, and soon their dinner was over and they found themselves walking along the Thames by Tower Bridge together. Gia shivered in the chill of the London night.

"You cold?" Sirius asked putting his arm around her as Gia nodded and snuggled into his embrace. They paused looking at the bridge wrapped in each other's arms. "This is nice." Sirius said resting his chin on top of her head.

"Mmmm." Gia mumbled not really listening. She felt like this was the moment to tell him about the baby. She'd been so nervous about it but now she felt relaxed and maybe Lily was right after all; he would be excited about it.

"Gia, I-"

"I'm pregnant." Gia blurted out and felt Sirius tense up. They stood frozen for a moment before he pulled away.

"What? When?"

"Three months." She said quietly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yeah." She said quietly and looked up at him. He stared down at her, his mind totally frozen.

"But you can't be." He burst out after a long silence.

"I am." She swallowed hard. "You're not happy."

"I just, I gotta go." Sirius said.

"What? Where?" Gia was surprised. His reaction was like a scene from her worst nightmare. He was running away…again.

"I just, go ahead home. I'll be back soon." He said trying to ignore the upset look on her face. He disapparated and Gia walked slowly back to their flat and went to room, closing the door behind her.

She thought about leaving. Leaving Sirius and leaving England. But she realized she didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't go home to her parents. She shuddered never wanting to see her father again. None of her old friends from school could take her in either. They'd all been married off at this point as well. She thought about leaving and going out on her own. But the money she made a Healer trainee wouldn't be nearly enough to support her and a baby. She moped around her room for a bit before falling into a restless sleep.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Sirius knocked on Remus' door extremely panicked at the thought of becoming a father. He wasn't father material. James was one thing and being Harry's godfather wasn't nearly the same as being an actual _father_. It couldn't be true. He would just go out with Remus tonight and prove to himself- he was NOT a father.

"Moony!" Sirius called out in a slightly hysterical tone and Remus came to the door cautiously.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here?" Remus asked surprised to see Sirius on his doorstep. He ushered his friend in as Sirius forced a grin- it looked somewhat maniacal.

"Just thought that maybe you'd want to go out and spend the night out on the town…" He trailed off and Remus closed the book that he'd been reading.

"I thought that tonight was your date with Gia. Why're you here?"

"Oh. Well. That didn't go exactly how I had planned." Sirius muttered. Remus gave him a grin.

"What? Did she ditch you?" Remus joked.

"She told me she's pregnant." Sirius muttered and Remus stared at him in shock.

"Well what're you doing here Padfoot? You two should be out celebrating…" Remus trailed off as he noticed the apprehensive look on Sirius' face. He sighed. "What did you do?"

"Moony, you know I'm just not father material. I had to get out of there-"

"Padfoot, you just left?!" Remus asked shocked. Sirius merely shrugged and Remus rubbed his face with his hand feeling the exasperation rise. "You're such an idiot!" Remus exploded and Sirius looked at him shocked.

"I don't need this from you Moony." Sirius said rather coldly.

"Well too bad! Can't you see what you have? Why do you have to be such a berk to the poor girl?" Sirius didn't respond and Remus huffed an impatient sigh. "Tell me what happened."

Sirius filled in his friend on the whole night. How they had an enjoyable dinner together and were taking a romantic stroll. He even told Remus that he was about to confess his own softer feelings when she burst out with _this_ news.

"But Padfoot…why-"

"I know. I just panicked. Here I was about to tell her that I loved her and she just blurts THAT out. I wasn't expecting it."

"But why run if you were finally going to tell her that you love her?" Remus asked rather confused as to how Sirius' mind worked. Sirius shrugged and they descended into silence.

"So…no guy's night out?" Sirius asked and Remus gave him a look. Sirius grinned half-heartedly and moved to the door. "See you then Moony."

"Please tell me you're going home." Remus said half dreading the answer.

"Yeah." Sirius said frowning. "But I don't know how I'll make this one up to her."

"At least you get to try." Remus muttered somewhat bitterly. Sirius shrugged and left. Remus couldn't help but shake his head at his friend's idiocy.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Sirius came home for the second time that week to a dark apartment. He looked apprehensively at Gia's closed door. He scowled at it. For a while after Harry was born they'd shared his room, but she had moved back to her room after Christmas. He felt like such an idiot. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked a bit louder and when there was no answer she felt a bit worried and cracked open the door to see if she was there. He saw Gia thrashing on the bed in the midst of a nightmare.

"Gia." Sirius said going over to her side and smoothing back her hair. "Wake-up love. It's just a dream."

"Sirius?" She mumbled starting to wake up a bit. She blinked at him. "What are you going here?"

"Er-"

"I think you should go." She said and rolled over on her side so he couldn't see her face. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed staring at her back for a moment.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." He said quietly, but Gia didn't move. "I know you're probably tired of me having to say that." Still no response. "I got you something." And they sat there for a moment before Gia finally turned around to look at him. "Here."

Sirius handed her a box. Gia looked at it apprehensively. Part of her wanted to chuck it at his head and yell at him to leave her alone. But when she glanced up angrily at him, she saw how nervous he was and she just couldn't help but open what he'd brought. She still loved him after everything. She opened up the box and couldn't help but smile. It was a little plush lion that looked up at her and blinked sleepily.

"It's for the baby." Sirius said softly.

"Sirius…" Gia started, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It just took me by surprise- I don't want to be like my parents. But you have to believe me Gia, I'm glad that I'm having this baby with you."

"Really?" She asked stroking the stuffed lion absently.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Do you think maybe we can go to the other room and stay together?" He asked. Gia looked down and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please?"

"Ok." She agreed after a long, long pause. She remembered how nice it had been to be together. He grinned and she felt an answering smile form on her face.

"I guess that we should turn this room into a nursery." Sirius said a bit apprehensively.

"I guess so." Gia said. "You're not going to run away from me anymore?" She asked hesitantly.

"Never again." Sirius swore. He grinned and picked her up and began to walk towards his room- now their room. "You're gonna get sick of me soon enough." She giggled at the face he made and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't think that's possible." She said and he kissed her before putting her in the bed and climbing in beside her.

"Everything'll be ok." Sirius said and he tentatively put his hand on her stomach. "I promise." Gia linked her hand with his over their unborn child.

"I believe you." She said and stayed up late talking about things they had neglected before but needed to discuss. Eventually they fell asleep still in their clothes wrapped in each other's arms.

AN: Review please and have a good weekend!


	8. Chapter 7 Baby Black

AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this up! I'm taking a class this summer and let's just say that I barely have time to breath! (exhaling slowly...to make it last). Well I hope that you like it!

Chapter 7- Baby Black

June 20, 1981

Gia twisted the sheet anxiously in her hands. It was time. The baby was coming- today. She looked over to where Sirius was sleeping and shook his shoulder.

"Sirius." He merely grunted. "Sirius!" She cried out and he bolted out of bed.

"Gia! Oh God! What's wrong?" He asked panicked by the pain in her voice. He grabbed up his wand and looked around for Death Eaters.

"It's the baby…We have to get to St. Mungo's!" She breathed a bit heavier than normal and he looked at her in surprise.

"Now? But it's too early!"

"But it's happening." She said and cried out in pain.

"C'mon." Sirius said and scooped her up in his arms. Before she knew it she was at St. Mungo's in the maternity ward with mediwizards and witches buzzing around her. Sirius was at her side trying to reassure her.

"It hurts so much." She whimpered even as the nurse was tending to her pain. Sirius looked concerned as the mediwizards began to speak in low voices to each other.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked frantically and they gave him a strained smile.

"No need to worry Mr. Black. Everything's under control. But I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room while we deliver the baby."

"Sirius-" Gia cried out and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm not leaving her." Sirius said flatly and the mediwizard's mouth compressed into a tight line.

"I can assure you. I won't let anything happen to her." The mediwizard said. He had been Gia's supervisor during her training period in the maternity ward.

"No!" Sirius yelled starting to get more panicked from the serious looks and Gia's struggling.

"Stupefy!" One of the mediwizards cried out and Sirius collapsed.

"Take him to the waiting room." The chief said casually then turned his attention to Gia. "He'll be ok Gia." He soothed as he took in her scared expression. "We'll take good care of you. Just drink this potion."

"But- why can't Sirius be here-" She stopped as the pain overwhelmed her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You're in for a difficult birth. The more time we talk the more dangerous it becomes." He told her and Gia merely nodded, taking the potion.

"Let's get started." The chief said turning towards the staff with a grim look as Gia felt all the pain float away.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

Sirius came to in the waiting room. He saw James, Lily, Remus, and Peter sitting in chairs nearby. He blinked trying to get his bearings for a second before he jumped up remembering how he had just left Gia.

"Whoa, Padfoot." James said grabbing Sirius' arm. "They'll come when they're all done."

"But she's all alone. I can't just- she's all alone!"

"Sirius. It was too dangerous." Lily said bouncing Harry on her knees. Sirius buried his face in his hands thinking of their last six months together.

They had grown close. Things had begun to heat up in the war with Voldemort and Sirius had been grateful to have Gia's warm presence to come home to after his work with the Order- especially on the days when one of their friends had been killed. Those days had become too frequent for his liking. And now he couldn't picture his life without her or this baby in it. They had spent all their spare time getting the nursery ready and debating over whether it would be a girl or a boy…

"Sirius Black?" A mediwitch asked.

"Yes?" Sirius asked jumping out of his seat and trying to compose himself.

"If you'll come with me." She said seriously and he felt his heart plummet.

"Is she ok? What's going on?" Sirius asked as he followed the nurse back to Gia's room. They reached Gia's room soon enough and Sirius' breath caught in his throat.

"It's a girl." Gia said in an exhausted voice as she caught sight of Sirius in the doorway. Sirius nearly collapsed in relief.

"Thank God you're ok." He said hoarsely and collapsed in a chair near the bed. "I thought…" He trailed off and looked over at her. Gia was surprised by the tears in his eyes.

"Look at her Sirius. She's beautiful." Gia said and he looked at the baby more closely. He felt a smile tug at his mouth as he looked between his wife and his daughter.

"I love you." He blurted out and Gia looked up at him in surprise. She blinked a few time and then looked down at the baby with a smile.

"What should we name her?" She asked and he sighed.

"You don't believe me." He said matter-of-factly. She was quiet for a moment, still not looking at him.

"How about Adhara? It's a star from your constellation." Sirius sighed and reached forward stroking the baby's soft cheek with his index finger.

"It's ok that you don't believe me." He said matter-of-factly. "I haven't given you a lot of reason to. But I do love you. And one day I'll prove it to you. One day you might even love me back?" He asked a bit uncertainly. Gia looked up at him, about to answer when the door burst open and the other four, plus a baby Harry, came into the room.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Girl." Sirius said proudly, carefully taking the baby from Gia's arms, while kissing his wife's forehead. She gave a half smile and he grinned at her. "We haven't decided on her full name, but Gia suggested Adhara for her first name."

"That's lovely." Remus said with a grin.

"Now it's your turn Moony. And you two Wormtail." James said slapping Peter's shoulder. Peter laughed nervously while Remus merely rolled his eyes. That day was like the eye of the storm for their group of friends. They knew that tomorrow they would be back to fighting to save the world. But now they could just enjoy this moment of normality and be happy.


	9. Chapter 8 Trouble on the Horizon

AN: Well sorry to be a little late with this but my summer class has been taking up all my time...fortunately it was cancelled tonight so i wanted to put this out. This story is almost over. I've been thinking about a sequel but haven't had much "flow" on it. However, I have been working on another completely different story which I'll probably start putting up in the fall. Hope you like this and keep reviewing!

**Chapter 8- Trouble on the Horizon**

July 31, 1981

"Happy birthday Harry!" The adults all sang and Harry burbled up at them with a grin on his face. Adhara started to cry and Gia moved a little bit away from the group and bounced the baby to stop her from crying. Lily smiled at the look in Gia's eyes. She'd told Lily what a handful the baby was and they had joked that even though she resembled her mother, Adhara took after Sirius in her personality.

"Let me help." Sirius said and Gia gave him a grateful look as Lily kissed Harry and went to cut the cake.

"Thanks." Gia said and smiled as Adhara quieted down in Sirius' arms.

"You go and chat with Lily. I know that the baby's been keeping you busy and you two haven't been able to see a lot of each other…"

"Yeah. And the Order's been keeping all of you busy." She added in an undertone.

"We're careful though." Sirius said jiggling the baby and giving his wife a smile. Gia couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope so." Gia gave him a quick kiss and went over to Lily who was watching James try to interest Harry in a toy wand, but Harry was trying to "catch" the moving snitch on the wrapping paper. "They look so happy together." Gia said with a smile as she reached Lily.

"Yours too." Lily said and gestured to where Sirius was holding a now asleep Adhara in his arms.

"So how's it with you Lils? It seems like forever since we've got to have one of our chats."

"I know." Lily sighed. "James and I had a close call with Voldemort last week." Gia instinctively grabbed Lily's hand. Lily gave her a half smile.

"Oh God! That was the third time, wasn't it?" She swallowed shaking off her fear. "Sirius never said a word!"

"He doesn't want to worry you." Lily said and Gia sighed.

"He should tell me these things though."

"I told him, but he, well he loves you Gia and feels guilty about bringing you here, closer to the war." Lily said earnestly and Gia looked over at Sirius thoughtfully.

"He does, doesn't he?" Gia mumbled and Lily grinned at the dreamy look on her friend's face.

"I should tell you…" Lily started but trailed off as she looked around the party at everyone laughing and having a good time.

"What's up?" Gia asked snapping Lily back to reality.

"James and I, well, we've heard that Voldemort is after us."

"No!" Gia exclaimed. She didn't know how many more shocks she could take. Lily frowned.

"Dumbledore thinks there's a spy in the Order." Lily paused while Gia digested this. "James and I are thinking of going into hiding."

"You are?" Gia thought about it for a bit. "That could be a good idea. I bet James hates it though." Lily smiled.

"He does." They both paused for a bit. "Are you going into hiding?" Gia looked at her surprised.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Sirius mentioned it at the last meeting." Lily muttered and Gia looked over to Sirius who was helping Harry open his presents with James as Adhara slept curled up in his arms.

"He never mentioned it to me." Gia muttered. Lily looked a little bit anxious.

"I just messed you two up again, didn't I?"

"No." Gia said with a sigh. "He's an idiot for not telling me sooner, but now I know that he does it because it's his way of protecting me. And Adhara." She ground her teeth together in frustration and Lily laughed. Even though she understood didn't make it any less annoying.

"You're right. He does do that." And soon both women were laughing. Soon their laughs tapered off.

"I have to admit though with Voldemort after us, it makes James and I feel better knowing that Harry'd go and live with you and Sirius."

"Lils…"

"No. I mean the alternative of him with Petunia." Both women shuddered. "I know that you and Sirius would love Harry like he was your own."

"We would. Of course we would." Gia said earnestly and took Lily's hand. "Just like you and James would with Addy." Both women sniffed not wanting to think about the fact that their future was so shrouded in danger. "Let's hope that-"

"I know." Lily said not needing to hear the rest.

"What's this Lils? You two are supposed to be happy! It's Harry's birthday." Sirius said brining a hungry Adhara back to Gia.

"We're happy." Lily said wiping tears from her eyes. She sniffed a little and saw James about to take Harry out on the broom. "James, no! I'll be back." Lily raced off leaving Sirius and Gia chuckling behind her.

"You want me to go into hiding." Gia blurted out after a brief moment of silence taking the baby from him and going into the house to feed her. Sirius sighed and followed.

"Gia, don't be mad." Sirius said following after her.

"I'm not mad." She admitted and he looked at her a bit skeptically. "I'm not. I don't like the idea of going into hiding, and I have to admit that if it was just you and me I would probably would be mad. But Addy…"

"I know." He said and kissed her temple, relieved that she seemed to be agreeing with him.

"But I'm not going without you." She said and shifted Adhara to one side.

"Gia…"

"Don't Gia me. I thought we were a family. I thought that you said that we'd get through this together."

"Dammit Gia! I can't let anything happen to you two! I love you!" He yelled feeling his temple rise.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you either! I love you!" She shouted back then immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sirius."

"Don't take it back." He said in a harsh voice gripping her arms tightly. "Don't."

"I can't. I love you." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. Say that you believe me." He begged, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I do." Gia said quietly finally admitting to herself that he really did love her. "I believe you." He pulled her close, being careful of Adhara who was nestled between them, and kissed her. They pulled apart.

"I swear we'll get through this. All of us. James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter, us, and Adhara. We'll all get through this war, together."

"We'll do our best." She said seriously and Sirius grinned down at her, feeling happier than he had in a long while.

"Let's get back to the party." Sirius said and together they joined the rest of their friends in the backyard where the party was still going on.

AN: review please! please please please!


	10. Chapter 9 The Beginning of the End

AN: Sorry for the wait! I was busy reading book 7...the re-reading book 7.

and i will just say..JK Rowling is a genius! my heart was beating so fast during so many parts :) Hope that you all enjoyed it too!

Chapter 9- The beginning of the end

_Halloween 1981_

It was October 29 and Sirius was checking out the interior of the cottage that had become his and Gia's hiding spot 24 hours ago. He opened up the cabinet to get some formula for Adhara. They had just begun to wean her, much to Gia's delight. The door squeaked open.

"C'mon now Addy baby." Sirius said picking up his gurgling daughter and feeding her. Gia smiled at the two of them.

"So this is what hiding's like." Gia said moving to the stove to make breakfast. Sirius grinned.

"Yeah. I can just picture Prongs and Lily doing the same with Harry." His smile faded a bit. James and Lily had gone into hiding a few days before after Dumbledore had finally convinced them they had done all they could for the Order and to be there for Harry now. Gia took Adhara from Sirius and burped her.

"Hopefully we'll see them soon."

"Yeah. I just feel that something's not right." Sirius watched as his wife took care of the baby.

"It's probably because you don't like hiding." Gia said mildly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's only been one day!" He exclaimed and she chuckled.

"But still." She replied unfazed and he gave her a rueful smile.

"You're right. I'll probably go out in a couple of days though." He took Gia's hand as she looked at him alarmed. "Just to check on the others."

"Just be careful." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course." Sirius said grinning. Gia rolled her eyes and she stood up handing him Adhara. She gave him a quick kiss and went back over to the stove.

"Oops. Looks like I burned the bacon." She sighed and Sirius snorted as she dumped the burned bacon into the bin. "Do you think maybe I can go too…to see Lily?" Gia asked and Sirius paused.

Maybe he should tell her that he wasn't the secret keeper? Should he tell her about the plan that he'd come up with to make Peter the secret keep instead? It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her, but then he remembered how Peter had insisted that they didn't tell anyone and had even specifically told him not to tell his wife. Sirius frowned.

"Next time love." Sirius said at last deciding not to ruin the peaceful morning. He would work on Peter and convince him that Gia was ok. She pouted at Sirius a little bit but soon grinned.

"Well, at least stay here for Halloween. It's Addy's first. I want to make it special."

"Alright." Sirius said happily and put Adhara in the high chair as Gia put breakfast down in front of them.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOO

Sirius yawned as he walked up the path to Peter's hiding place early on the morning of November 1. He knocked on the door, his mind still half thinking about the great Halloween he'd had with his family. He frowned though as there was no answer.

"Wormtail! It's me, Padfoot! Open up!" Sirius called and frowned when there was still no answer. He knocked again." Wormtail! Open up!" Sirius sighed impatiently and reached for the door knob, which turned easily in his hand. He cautiously stepped into the basement flat. Everything looked normal.

"Peter?" Sirius called out hesitantly, pulling his wand out as he went further in. There was no sign of a struggle or anything that was out of place. Sirius looked around the house but he could tell it was empty. Peter was gone. He cursed and ran. He had to get to James and Lily's and warn them that Peter was the traitor all along! He hoped that the nagging feeling in his gut was wrong…he couldn't be too late.

Landing near the Potter house on his motorcycle, Sirius felt his heart clench as he caught sight of the ruined house. How could he not have seen that it was Peter all along? He cursed himself for not having seen through Peter's treachery. Sirius felt tears in his eyes. James and Lily and little Harry gone and it was all his fault. He turned away from the smoking ruin but scuffling noises made him turn back around quickly, pulling out his wand. What he saw only made him gape in surprise.

"Hagrid?" Sirius asked in a hoarse voice. His attention moved from the large man to the squirming bundle in his arms. "Is that?"

"Harry." Hagrid said sniffling and pulled out an enormous handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. Sirius felt a fission of hope rise in his chest.

"Lily and James?" He asked frantically.

"They're gone." Hagrid said blowing his nose again. "Harry here managed to fight off You-Know-Who. He's gone." Sirius put his head in hands trying to get his mind around all this information. Lily and James…gone?

"Give Harry to me Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll take him home to Gia." Sirius said in a strong voice, pulling himself together.

"Nope, sorry Sirius. Got me orders right from Dumbledore, himself." Hagrid said and rocked little Harry in his arms. A shadow passed over Sirius' face. Dumbledore- everyone- thought that _he_ was the secret keeper. That _he_ had betrayed Lily and James.

"Take my bike Hagrid. Take it and keep Harry safe."

"Sirius-" Hagrid put a heavy hand on Sirius' shoulder causing Sirius to wince under the weight. "I know you were close. Go home. Talk to your wife-" Hagrid broke off and blew his nose again.

"I will." Sirius said his face darkening in his anger. "Look, take the bike. I won't need it."

"Alright then." Hagrid said and mounted the bike. "I'll bring it by after I've seen Dumbledore."

"Keep it." Sirius said absently. "I've got to go." And with that he apparated. Hagrid shrugged, but didn't really think about it. After all, he had a long flight ahead of him to Little Whiting.

Sirius meanwhile apparated to London. He had to find Peter. He had to find the rate before another minute went by. His thoughts were clouded with ideas of revenge, so much so that he wasn't thinking straight. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him…

"Lily and James! Lily and James!" Peter's whining voice called out and Sirius turned around quickly.

"Don't say their names!" Sirius bellowed outraged.

"How could you do it? How could you?" Peter cried and Sirius pulled out his wand, confusion etched on his face, but before he could say another word, there was a huge explosion. Sirius coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. But he couldn't see Peter anywhere, only the bodies of innocent muggles. All he could hear were screams. That is until the sound of wizards apparating all around him soon drowned out the anguished cries. Sirius began to laugh as comprehension dawned on him.

"You may have won this round Wormtail." He though to himself. "But I'll have my say." He handed over his want without protest, figuring that he could explain everything at his trial. Only he never got that chance.

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Gia fussed over Adhara anxiously. Sirius had gone out at dawn today to check how everyone was doing in hiding. It was almost night time now and she was worried. Extremely worried. She glanced to where the Daily Prophet had arrived hours ago. Putting the baby down she hesitantly did what she'd been putting off all day.

**You-Know-Who Gone!**

Gia felt a swooping feeling of relief, followed quickly by annoyance. If they'd all gone out celebrating without her and she'd been stuck in hiding, worrying about them…She continued to read and a sense of dread began to spread throughout her body. Lily and James were dead? _Harry_, baby Harry had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of their times? She couldn't believe it. She scooped up Adhara and moved upstairs. She assumed that Sirius was getting Harry from the authorities. She quickly climbed the stairs to start setting up the spare room as a bedroom for Harry, trying to hold back the tears as she remembered the lovely room Lily and James had made for their son.

After a few emotional hours, Gia came back downstairs with a sleeping Adhara. She had been unwilling to let the baby out of her sight. She frowned as she took in the empty flat. Surely Sirius should've been back already. Just then the Evening Prophet arrived and this time she didn't hesitate to open it.

**Sirius Black Arrested**

Gia gasped and sank onto the couch. This couldn't be real. She read the article through and through. Then she read it again. And a third time. Wiping her eyes, Gia absently noted that she'd been crying.

"How could this be true?" She asked herself. Then she remembered all the times that Sirius had kept things from her. Important things. She shook her head. This was different. This was more than a silly argument…and it didn't match up with his kind heart or how he'd get so upset when they received news that another member of the Order had died. Standing up she pressed her lips together in determination. She had to look him in the eye and hear him tell her himself before she'd believe what the paper was telling her.

Gia grabbed the paper and scanned it. He was being held at the Ministry. She felt a sense of purpose and flung the paper aside picking up Adhara and walking determinedly to the fire place.

"The Ministry of Magic!" She called throwing some Floo powder into the fire and stepping into the flames. She dusted herself and the baby off and looked around. The atrium was vaguely familiar, although, the last time she'd seen it she'd been under the Imperious curse. That memory only strengthened her resolve.

"Remus!" Gia called, glad to see a familiar face. She walked over quickly, only hesitating slightly when she saw that Remus was talking to a tall wizard with a long white beard. She assumed that this was Dumbledore.

"Gia! What are you doing?" Remus looked around the atrium anxiously.

"I need to see Sirius. You've got to help me." She said and Remus looked at her a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid that it's impossible for you to see him." Dumbledore said in a sad voice.

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid that he's been moved to Azkaban."

"Already?" Gia asked taking in a deep breath. "Well, when can I get Harry? Lily said-" Gia broke off in a sob remembering her conversation with Lily that seemed so long ago. Remus offered her a handkerchief hesitantly but Gia shook her head in frustration.

"I'm afraid that Harry will not be going home with you." Dumbledore continued looking at her intently.

"But-"

"I'm sorry but it's for his own safety." He continued not even letting Gia say one word.

"But Lily and James-" Gia tried again but choked on her own words and then Adhara began to cry as though feeling her mother's distress. Gia turned her attention to their daughter. There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Gia continued. "When 's his trial then?" She asked in a more subdued tone and shifted Adhara in her arms. Dumbledore and Remus exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Gia.

"Maybe you didn't understand." Remus began and Gia looked up concerned. "Sirius was moved to Azkaban…permanently."

"But…his trial." She asked.

"They decided not to." Dumbledore answered. "With the evidence of him being the Secret Keeper…"

"I won't believe it until I hear him say it to my face!" Gia said defiantly. Remus looked at her in surprise.

"Mrs. Black-" Dumbledore started.

"Black?" A passerby gasped in horror.

"Did you say Black?" Another wizard asked.

"Sirius Black's wife!" A nearby witch shrieked and Remus, Dumbledore, and Gia all looked alarmed as the crowd began to press closely around them.

"You've got some nerve coming here!" One woman said and moved to slap Gia, but fortunately Remus caught her arm.

"Are you mad?" He hissed, shocked that the woman would physically attack someone holding a baby.

"Everyone, calm down." Dumbledore said and the crowd backed up a bit. He turned to Gia. "I think that we should continue this elsewhere."

"No. I've said all I wanted to say. It's time I left." She said and walked over to the fireplace with her head held high as the crowd parted before her still whispering and staring at her. "Three Gower Street." She called out and vanished into the flames. No sooner had she stepped out, then she heard the flames start again behind her. Gia whipped around with her wand out, only to see Remus brushing off his sooty robes. "Oh, it's you."

"I was worried." He said tiredly and slumped onto the couch.

"You believe it don't you?" Gia asked and Remus merely nodded in response. "I just can't." She admitted. "Not after everything!" And her hand went absently to stroke the necklace that she still wore after all this time.

"But it's the only explanation." Remus said in an exhausted voice.

"Just stop." Gia said not wanting to hear his logic. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"What'll you do now?" Remus asked. "You saw those people in the atrium. You can't stay here."

"Sirius had a plan for us." She mumbled and Remus stiffened. Gia pretended to ignore his reaction to Sirius' name. "I'm going to go and live like a muggle."

"But what about the wizards who come after you?"

"I'll think of something." Gia said looking a bit worried, but still determined.

"Gia-"

"No. It's settled. I'll be gone from here in the morning."

"You could stay here." Remus said gesturing to the hiding place that had been their home for under a week. She shook her head.

"No." Adhara began to cry and Gia turned to tend to the baby, who was still in her arms.

"Write to me when you get there." Remus said and quickly flooed away.

"Sorry Remus." Gia muttered, kissing Adhara on the head and putting her in a crib. "But Gia and Adhara Black are gone forever." She went to the magical desk in the corner and opened a secret compartment pulling out some Muggle identity papers. "I can't take the chance they'd find us. My father and his mother will never get their hands on Addy."

She looked at Sirius' ID for a brief moment before putting it in her pocket with the other two. Putting Adhara in a charmed sleep, she began to pack up their belongings. It didn't take long since they had barely unpacked in the first place. Gathering it all together, Gia picked up her daughter and disapparated.

AN: Well...i know that this story has been pretty fast (there's still an epilouge to come)...but i really wanted this to be a short story. And also, I know that there are still punctuation errors but I'll get on top of those for all upcoming work...


	11. Epilouge: A Future Unplanned

AN: well here's the final installment! I know that this story was a little abrupt at points so especially big thanks for the all the great feedback! I hope that you enjoyed it :)

Might as well put another disclaimer here...I own nothing of Harry Potter or his world.

**Epilogue: A Future Unplanned**

_Twelve years later: Summer of 1993_

Gia put the last dish away from the dishwasher and wandered absently into the other room. She couldn't believe that she'd be going to London tomorrow to pick up Adhara from the Hogwarts Express. Her baby had just finished up her second year. She frowned, one thing that she'd never really gotten used to riding the muggle the train.

The plan of living as a muggle had been fairly successful. She had assumed the names that Sirius had picked out for them- Grace and Annie Snow. Gia and Adhara had moved around for a bit before finally settling down into a house in Bath where Gia ran a bookstore. Then Adhara's Hogwarts letter had arrived- with her real name on the address.

Both Gia and Adhara (who knew the basic story of why they were in hiding although some of the details had been kept back from her) had been worried that she wouldn't be able to go to school. But after a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, they had quickly come up with a plan.

Dumbledore said that he thought it would be better for both their safety if she went by Annie Snow at Hogwarts. Gia paused as she walked by the window. She thought that she'd seen a Hippogriff and a large black dog. She looked again. Yep that was definitely a Hippogriff, but not a dog. It was Sirius. She opened the back door and stood in the frame silently looking at him.

"Dumbledore told me where to find you." He said hesitantly. Gia stood contemplating him for a second before turning her back and walking inside, leaving the door open behind her.

"The hippogriff stays outside." She called over her shoulder. Sirius gave a half smile and tied Buckbeak to a tree. With a final pat on the hippogriff's head he followed his wife into the house.

"So you've been here all this time?" Sirius asked after staring at her for a moment.

"Eight years. Addy and I moved around a bit just after…" They sank into silence as her sentence trailed off.

"Sirius-"

"Gia-"

They said at the same time and Sirius chuckled a bit.

"You go first." He said and she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Tell me the truth. Tell me what happened." Gia blurted out. Sirius swallowed hard.

"I should've told you a long time ago." He said in a low voice and took a deep steadying breath. "I guess you could say that it all started with a werewolf…" And Sirius proceeded to tell her the story; starting in Hogwarts and all through Peter's betrayal. "…One of the things I regret the most is that I never told you that we switched. I thought that I'd have…" He trailed off shrugging helplessly.

"Plenty of time." Gia said softly and he nodded blinking back tears. "Why didn't you find me before? Right when you got out?" She asked to break the silence. He looked over at her a bit confused. "You escaped from Azkaban last summer."

"Oh." Sirius blushed. "I was afraid that you'd have been with someone else." He finally mumbled not quite looking at her.

"You idiot." Gia said somewhat fondly. "When I read the paper that night, I went right to the ministry and tried to see you. I couldn't believe that you would've done all that until you told me to my face." Sirius gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Dumbledore told me. He also said that he was quite impressed with you concealment charms." His smile widened as Gia blushed a bit.

"Yeah." She swallowed over the lump in her throat. "Lily taught me how." They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other before Gia found the courage to ask the question that had been pressing on her mind. "Did you not trust me? Back then I mean?" She mumbled at last and Sirius looked at her surprised.

"I did! Still do. Or else I wouldn't have come here." He answered sincerely. She still looked a bit skeptically and he sighed taking her hand. "I asked Remus a bunch of times to tell you about him being a werewolf, but he always said no."

"I guess I can understand that." Gia said after a moment. "I mean he didn't even tell me after everything happened." She gave a slightly bitter chuckle. "Of course I disappeared the next day."

"He's sensitive about it." Sirius said somewhat defensively.

"I understand." She said with a smile.

"And I was going to tell you about switching Secret Keepers but Peter insisted." Gia interrupted with a frustrated sound. "I know. Now I know why he was so insistent…" Sirius broke off in frustration and ran a hand through his hair unable to go on.

"It's ok." She said taking his hands in her own. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and Sirius realized what really wanted to do was to kiss her. As he leaned in, Gia stood up abruptly. "Well you must be exhausted." She gave a fake yawn. "Why don't you shower and then head to bed." And she quickly went upstairs.

"Okay." Sirius muttered feeling how filthy he was for the first time all night. He sighed and went upstairs.

Gia lay in her bed, alone, staring at the dark ceiling. She'd heard Sirius exit the bathroom about an hour ago and paced in front of her doorway before going on to the guest room. She sighed. He was just down the hall and innocent like she'd always thought! All these years and finally, _finally,_ it wasn't wrong for her to want to be with him.

Gia frowned. She should go to sleep, she still had to pick up Adhara from Hogwarts the next day. Just then she heard a yell come from Sirius' room. She sat up sharply and listened more carefully. Maybe she'd imagined it. Then she heard it again. Gia quickly got up and grabbed her wand, running to the guest room fearing the worst. But there were no dementors there like she'd feared. He was having a nightmare.

"Sirius." Gia called calmly putting her wand down on the nightstand and climbing into the bed beside him. "Sirius, I'm here." She carefully placed one hand on his arm and with the other she stroked his hair, pleased when he began to calm down a bit.

"No." Sirius moaned. His arms flailed around for a moment and Gia adjusted her grip on him.

"Sirius, wake-up."

"No." He cried out again but he did wake up a bit. He blinked groggily and looked around the room in confusion. He finally realized Gia was there. "You're here again." He mumbled. She gave a hesitant smile and he gave one back.

"I'm here for you." She said not sure what he meant.

"Don't you hate me?" He asked in a small voice.

"I've never hated you." She said still caressing him. He looked confused.

"No?"

"No." She waited for a moment and then Sirius suddenly smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Love you." He said and fell back asleep, pulling her to him. Gia tried to get up after a moment, but he held her tight. Finally, she just gave a small smile, kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him quickly falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Sirius jerked awaked as a cacophony of bells went off in the morning. Gia mumbled incoherently against his chest and he looked down at her in surprise.

"Five more minutes." Gia whimpered and Sirius laughed as he realized the bells were her alarm clock. His laugh woke her up. "Sirius-"

"Good morning." He said grinning. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile back at the look on his face. They stared at each other for a moment. "I still love you." Sirius said lowering his eyes, as though afraid she no longer felt the same. Gia felt her heart skip a beat.

"I love you too." She admitted and he looked up hopefully. "But Sirius-"

"I know it's been a long time." He interrupted. "But it's us Gia. I know we can work this out."

"Sirius." She said with a smile. "I was going to say it'd take some time." He gave a sheepish smile and she sighed realizing the alarm was still going off. "Dammit. I've got to go pick up Adhara." His eyes lit up.

"Can I-"

"You stay here. I'll tell her on the way." He pouted a bit but eventually nodded.

"Do you think we'll work it out?" He asked as she got out of the bed.

"I'm sure of it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Adhara sat at the dinner table with her mother and father for the first time she could remember. She watched as her parents hesitantly talked, their hands brushing occasionally on the table.

At first, when her mother had told her the news, she had been shocked and angry. Because of him, she'd had to live her life in hiding and her friends didn't even know her real name. But her mother had looked so hopeful and Adhara thought about how awful her mother's life had been and she'd said that she'd give her dad a chance.

Then they'd gotten home and she'd seen how happy he was just to _see_ her…she felt like she had to do something so they would all stay happy. At least for the summer.

"I think that we should go on a trip." Adhara said and both her parents looked over at her, breaking off their own conversation. "So we can all stay together. I mean yeah, he's an animagus, but a big black dog and hippogriff might still attract attention." She finished sarcastically. Sirius beamed at her.

"That's my girl. Bloody brilliant." He said making Adhara blush.

"Well, the hat did think about putting me in Ravenclaw." She muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Where did it put you?" Sirius asked a bit hesitantly. Adhara and Gia exchanged grins.

"Gryffindor." They said together and all three Blacks laughed.

"So what kind of trip were you thinking of?" Gia asked at last giving Sirius another helping of dinner. Adhara shrugged.

"No where in particular." She looked at her father for a second. "Maybe somewhere warm."

"That sounds…great." Sirius said and so they decided to go to the Caribbean. Sirius could leave the next night and then Gia and Adhara would meet him there after Gia got her affairs at the bookstore in order.

"Well, this should be an interesting summer." Adhara said and gave a rueful smile. "Too bad I won't be able to tell anyone."

"Someday. You will someday." Gia said patting her daughter's hand affectionately.

"I swear. We'll get it sorted. Let's just have a good summer together then worry about the future." Sirius said and the other two nodded and silently agreed. After all, they'd lived this long in hiding, uncertain whether Sirius was guilty or not. Now that they _knew_ Sirius was innocent it seemed that even though they were hiding, at least now they had the hope that everything would work out for him in the end.

The End

AN: So I am planning on writing a sequel (that was my evil little plan all along...) but I'm having some writer's block with that story. I have a basic idea so hopefully it'll come together! and reviews help with writer's block...honestly!


End file.
